sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V6 Locations
)]] Intensive Treatment Rooms Located in the basement of the asylum to avoid causing disruptions, the intensive treatment rooms are a dark reminder of the old methods of dealing with psychological problems. The dark concrete corridors are lined with gurneys and branch off in different directions to lead to three main rooms that have been separated to prevent any disturbances. In the time since the asylum was abandoned, a powerful storm swept over the island that caused intense flooding. As a result of this, there is a constant layer of cold water across the floor. : Danger Zone: '''Day 8 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Lobotomy Lab *Guns, Germs, and Rust (Amanda Tan) *You Could Have A Dream About Losing Your Friends (Emma Luz, Lucilly Peterson, Amanda Tan, Jaime Schanbacher) *Quickdraw (Astrid Tate, Penelope Fitzgerald) *Judas (Nate Turner, Asuka Takahara) *Io Vivro (Alessio Rigano) *crushcrushcrush (Caedyn Miller, Jasmine Reed) : Electroshock Therapy *State of Shock (Bridgette Sommerfeld, Joshua Bracewell, Keith Bauer) *And What You Get, Isn't What You See (Alvaro Vacanti, Scout Pfeiffer) *Woof Woof, I'm a Dog. Kill your Friends. (Jeremy Frasier, Alex Tarquin, Jordan Green, Hazel Jung) *The show starts at five. Bring snacks. (Benjamin Lichter, Clarice Halwood, Alessio Rigano) *And Now That I Am Here, I Am No Longer Here (Asuka Takahara, Audrey Reyes) *Roll Credits (Audrey Reyes) : Water Treatment *Something tells me this isn't Arizona anymore (Darius Van Dyke) *World's End Girlfriend (Raina Rose, Johnny McKay, Alice Baker) *The Cuckoo's Calling (Jasmine King, Toby Andreasson, Natalie Winters) *幽霊屋敷 (Nancy Kyle, Sabrina Luz, Sanford Bricks, Jeremiah Larkin, Michael Crowe, Brendan Harte) *Coming Out Of The Closet (Matthew Moradi, Ben Fields, Nate Turner, Alvaro Vacanti) *Violence Is Usually The Answer (Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell, Kimiko Kao) *Lord of Lunatics (Alex Tarquin, Michael Crowe, William McKinley) *On the Run (Serena Waters) *Paths of Glory (Clarice Halwood) : Bodies: :: Sabrina Luz (Mangled and bloody corpse fully hidden underneath an overturned bathtub in the Water Treatment Room) :: Sanford Bricks (On the floor of the Water Treatment room, stabbed through one eye) :: Audrey Reyes (In the hall outside the Electroshock Therapy room, collar detonated) Regular Treatment Rooms On the right-hand side of the first floor sit the therapy rooms. Unlike the more intensive treatment offered by the rooms on the opposite side of the hospital, these rooms were mainly used by the low-risk patients. Despite their heavy use and designation as a safe space, these rooms have still fallen into various states of disrepair following the closure and abandonment of the hospital. Weeds and vines can be seen scaling the windows, while much of the furniture and many of the wooden doors have slowly rotted away. : Danger Zone: '''Day 9 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Group Therapy *Thirteen Steps (Tyler Yazzie, Harold Porter, Eliza Luz, Astrid Tate) *Dreams and Reality (Sanford Bricks, Jasmine King) *No Time For Sorrow (Brendan Harte) *My Human Gets Me Blues (Lili Williams, Darius Van Dyke) *Thanatophobia (Jasper Bustamante, Audrey Reyes, Johnny McKay, Raina Rose, Alvaro Vacanti) *Cold Cold Nights under Chrome and Glass (Audrey Reyes) *The Way The Sun Can Still Burn Down (Jordan Green, Hazel Jung, Jeremy Frasier) *If That's Who I Am, Then I'll Fight Who I Am (Audrey Reyes, Alvaro Vacanti, Scout Pfeiffer, Asuka Takahara) : One-on-One Therapy *The Strange Case of Nadia (Nadia Riva, Maxim Kehlenbrink, Jasmine King) *Rückenfigur (Tina Luz, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell) *Love Wins (Abigail Floyd) *Would You Believe? This Isn't Me. (Alvaro Vacanti, Lily Caldwell) *the way to dusty death (Hannah Kendrickstone, Irene Djezari, Olivia Fischer) *a concrete cave (Olivia Fischer) *I Will Find You, When All the Stars Align (Henry Spencer, Alessio Rigano) *Restore/Restart/Quit (Sandra Dyer, Alice Baker, Alan Banks) *Love, Fear, Choices and Astronauts (Min-jae Parker) *Love Runs Out (Jeremy Frasier, Caedyn Miller, Fiyori Senay, Jasmine Reed) : Art Therapy *Little Pig (Jennifer Wallace, Bart Cappotelli, Kiziah Saraki) *Red is not a creative color (Mitch Settles) *血塗れ桜 (Nancy Kyle, Jasmine Reed, Caedyn Miller) *Honeysuckle and Pain (Arthur Bernstein, Coleen Reagan) *Creeping Doom (Blair Moore, Rene Wolfe, Alan Banks) *The World's an Ugly Place, but I'm Still Afraid to Die (Cass Prince, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell) *Resident Evil (Vanessa Stone, Kimiko Kao) *A Time to Love (Kiziah Saraki) *Ready For The House (Lili Williams) *Breakfast (Matthew Moradi) : Bodies: :: Tina Luz (Left on the floor in the middle of one of the one-on-one therapy rooms, throat slashed open) :: Abigail Floyd (Curled up in a corner of another one of the one-on-one therapy rooms, wrists slashed open) :: Mitch Settles (Sitting against a wall of the Art Therapy room, self-inflicted gunshot to head) :: Henry Spencer (Crumpled underneath a broken window in a separate one-on-one therapy room, abdomen sliced open) :: Jasper Bustamante (Face down on the hallway outside the Group Therapy room floor, wounds in abdomen and head and blood trail leading into the room) :: Alvaro Vacanti (Face up inside the group therapy room, face heavily bruised and several gunshot wounds in chest and back) :: Jeremy Frasier (In the final of the four one-on-one therapy rooms, face up on the floor, gunshot wound in lung area) The Wards Located on the second floor of the asylum, the wards once housed all of the patients under care. As appropriate for a facility meant to cater to those ranging from calm to highly unstable, there's a large variety of rooms contained within the building. Signs of its former use can readily be seen with gurneys littering the hallways and old metal gates at set intervals to prevent too much unsupervised mobility between areas by the patients. A few paintings also hang on the walls; these are mainly landscapes, although one of the frames contains a map that provides a layout of the wards and the names of the nurses assigned to them. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Regular Wards *One For Sorrow (Aiden Slattery) *This Isn't My Home, It's Where I'm Locked Away (Alvaro Vacanti, Min-jae Parker) *This is Not a War (Tessa Mabel Cole) *Needles and Pins (Aiden Slattery, Scarlett McAfee, Raina Rose, Johnny McKay, Alice Baker) *The Awakening (Mitch Settles) *I'd Say That I've Had Worse Days, but Then I'd Be Lying (Bernadette Thomas, Olivia Fischer) *No One Gets Left Behind (Travis Lynch, Cass Prince, Wade Cartwright, Irene Djezari) *How Can I Retract These Claws? (Alvaro Vacanti) *If We Could Have Tomorrow in Technicolor (Noah Whitley, Hannah Kendrickstone, Benjamin Lichter) *Time flies when you have a gun (Alessio Rigano) : Intensive Care Wards *Lone Wolfe (Rene Wolfe, Caleb Diamond, Samuel Howard) *これでいい。 (Nancy Kyle, Scarlett McAfee, Aiden Slattery) *Little Boy Blue (Aiden Slattery) *Notes from an Even Smaller Island (Amanda Tan, Lucilly Peterson, Emma Luz, Jaime Schanbacher) *Nuts in May (Aiden Slattery) *Gotta get a grip (Michael Crowe) *70's Horror Movies 2: New Wave Massacre (Michael Crowe, Maria Cucinotta, Alessio Rigano, Alvaro Vacanti) *Flowers Hurt (Asha Sur, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell, Min-jae Parker, Dorothy Shelley) *You Know My Name (Alessio Rigano) *Love Is A Fridge (Fiyori Senay) *Topic Title (Keith Bauer, Tyler Yazzie, Clarice Halwood) : Solitary Confinement *Imprimatura (Tina Luz, Jonathan Gulley, Barry Banks, Aiden Slattery, Scarlett McAfee) *By the time you hear the next pop, the funk shall be within you (Clarice Halwood, Conrad Harrod, Harold Porter, Tyler Yazzie, Isabel Ramirez) *This World Belongs to the Mad (Alex Tarquin, Jeremy Frasier, Lily Caldwell, Michael Crowe) *Desolate Dreams (Penelope Fitzgerald) *Haunted Reality (Penelope Fitzgerald, Ben Fields, William McKinley) *a dr36m come true and a start to wish upon (Dorothy Shelley, Lucilly Peterson) *The Shape (Jonathan Gulley) : Bodies: :: Scarlett McAfee (On a bed in one of the intensive care rooms, hands clasped over her stomach) :: Conrad Harrod (Pinned to a wall in one of the solitary confinement rooms, multiple stab wounds, face mutilated) :: Jeremiah Larkin (Laid beside Scarlett McAfee) :: Asha Sur (Covered with a sheet in the hall outside the intensive care wards, throat slashed) Social Areas On the left-hand side of the main floor of the asylum are the social areas. These include things like the cafeteria and library as well as access to the gardens. Only low-to-medium-risk patients were allowed free access to these rooms during the regular operation of the asylum—a security measure mostly successful in preventing any incidents. When compared to its opposite, the left wing of the asylum is remarkably intact. The only real indicator that any time has passed is the layer of dust that covers nearly every surface. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Cafeteria *Season Cut Short (Bart Cappotelli) *Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying (Fiyori Senay, Georgia Lee Day, Olivia Fischer) *70's Horror Movies III: Swooooooooord Caaaaaaaaaane (Alessio Rigano, Dorothy Shelley, Jonathan Gulley) *Minus Something (Lili Williams, Kiziah Saraki, Alessio Rigano, Penelope Fitzgerald, Raina Rose, Johnny McKay) : The Asylum Library *She Swallowed Burning Coals (Serena Waters, Alessio Rigano) *Amoung these 'hallowed' walls... (Maria Cucinotta, Sanford Bricks, Caleb Diamond) *Helvetica Standard (Jasmine Reed, Junko Kurosawa, Joshua Bracewell, Keith Bauer) *Escape The Fate (Irene Djezari) *Into the Veil (Samuel Howard, Min-jae Parker) *Smoke Screen (Astrid Tate, Alessio Rigano) *Forlorn and Forgotten Knowledge (Rene Wolfe, Caedyn Miller, Blair Moore, Jasmine Reed) *不安心 (Nancy Kyle, Kimiko Kao) *Until Then, You Are Free (Georgia Lee Day, Olivia Fischer) *Zum Glueck in die Zukunft II (Fiyori Senay) : Bodies: :: Joshua Bracewell (On the floor near some of the library tables, face up, large gash in his shoulder) :: Samuel Howard (Face-up on the floor between some library shelves, face beaten in) :: Nancy Kyle (In a corner of the library, two stab wounds in torso) :: Kiziah Saraki (Propped up against a wall next to an entrance to the cafeteria from outside the asylum, necklace removed, gunshot wound in her side) Peaceful Meadows Crematorium Whenever one of the residents of Willow Island Lunatic Asylum passed away, Peaceful Meadows was where the service was conducted. The small chapel is located a short walk away from the main grounds of the asylum and is surrounded by gardens that were clearly well maintained during the days when the asylum was in operation. Now, though, they have become overgrown and many different exotic species can be seen in between the various weeds that have built up in the years of abandonment. : Danger Zone: '''Day 4 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Crematorium Chapel *Dirge for the Doomed (Alice Baker) *Dear God (Nate Turner, Matthew Moradi) *Two Mules for Sister Sara. (Scout Pfeiffer, Alice Baker, Jeremy Frasier) *Down the Rabbit Hole (Alice Baker, Keith Bauer, Sandra Dyer) *Devil's Choir (Min-jae Parker, Brendan Harte, Asha Sur, Dorothy Shelley, Alessio Rigano, Michael Crowe) *Happy Hour with the Deicide Squad (Min-jae Parker, Asha Sur, Dorothy Shelley) *Greene's Gulch (Kaitlyn Greene) *El ángel exterminador (Alba Reyes, Brendan Harte) *Serenity Prayer (Nate Turner, Vincenzo/a Gatti) : Crematorium Gardens *God Help the Outcasts (Oskar Pearce, Caedyn Miller, Jane Madison) *I've Got No Strings (Oskar Pearce, Caedyn Miller, Jane Madison) *They Stumbled Into Faith and Thought (Cass Prince, Irene Djezari, Travis Lynch, Wade Cartwright) *And I Can't See A Way Out This Time (Alvaro Vacanti) *棘 (Nancy Kyle) *Coward Mont Blanc (Raina Rose, Johnny McKay) *The Scarlet Garden (Min-jae Parker, Alba Reyes, Jasmine Reed, Caedyn Miller, Brendan Harte, Jeremiah Fury) *Another Disappointment of Many (Rene Wolfe, Johnny McKay, Blair Moore) *Tea Party with Death at Dawn (Alice Baker, Bryony Adams, Sandra Dyer, Alessio Rigano) *Local Man Convicted of Suicide (Benjamin Lichter) :Bodies: :: Jane Madison (Laying on her back in the gardens, gunshot wound in neck, stripped of all clothing but bra) :: Rene Wolfe (Laid on her back in a dirt patch of the gardens, eyes closed, gunshot wound to the head) Staff Area Located on the second floor of the asylum, on the opposite side to the patients' rooms and behind another metal gate, the staff area is where the doctors and nurses socialized, relaxed, and composed their daily reports on patients' progress. Like the wing directly below it, the staff area is in fairly good condition, especially when compared to the rest of the asylum. The doctors’ offices are also located here, to ensure quick response times if necessary and to give them a quieter area to conduct important research. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Doctors' Offices *Waking up in a strange place isn't so unusual for some... (William McKinley, Rea Adams, Wade Cartwright) *4'33" (Alessio Rigano) *You Gave Up Being Good When You Declared a State of War (Nadia Riva, Jeremiah Fury, Asuka Takahara, Toby Andreasson) *There Are So Many Offices, but Everybody Seems To Be A Patient. Where Are The Doctors? (Bernadette Thomas, Coleen Reagan, Arthur Bernstein) *(งಠ_ಠ)ง (Darius Van Dyke, William McKinley) *Idiot Launch (Junko Kurosawa, Jonathan Gulley, Maxim Kehlenbrink, Jeremy Frasier) *Another Story Must Begin (Maxim Kehlenbrink) *Die Anywhere Else (Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell, Noah Whitley, Fiyori Senay, Scout Pfeiffer, Alan Banks, Dorothy Shelley) *Birth Of A Wish (Fiyori Senay) *I know exactly what I want and who I want to be. (Georgia Lee Day, Fiyori Senay) *Ye Not (Coleen Reagan, Olivia Fischer, Vincenzo/a Gatti, Fiyori Senay) : Staff Lounge *デビュー (Nancy Kyle, Vanessa Stone, Min-jae Parker) *Go to a school trip they said, it will be fun they said (Alessio Rigano, Serena Waters, Mia Rose, Candice Banks) *Last Days (Keith Bauer, Sandra Dyer, Alice Baker, Eliza Luz, Tyler Yazzie) *Seediq Bale (Kimiko Kao, Vincenzo/a Gatti) *Santa Sangre (Alba Reyes, Brendan Harte, Fiyori Senay) *Cast in the Name of God (Coleen Reagan, Fiyori Senay, Georgia Lee Day, Olivia Fischer, Alba Reyes, Blair Moore, Vincenzo/a Gatti) *I Imagine Death So Much It Feels Just Like A Memory (Tyler Yazzie, Kimiko Kao) : Storage Closet *Hideaway (Sanford Bricks, Danny Brooks, Audrey Reyes, Alvaro Vacanti) *Forget About What I Said (Ben Fields, Nate Turner, Matthew Moradi, Henry Spencer) *Shock Me (Cameron Herrig, Alessio Rigano, Vincenzo/a Gatti, Vanessa Stone) *Cooking Up Trouble (Maria Cucinotta, Alessio Rigano, Coleen Reagan, Arthur Bernstein) *Say You're One of Them (Amanda Tan, William McKinley, Alex Tarquin, Jonathan Gulley) *Unforgiven. (Scout Pfeiffer) *Takao (Kimiko Kao, Caedyn Miller, Alessio Rigano, Jaime Schanbacher, Jasmine Reed) *Keep Cam and Carry On (Vanessa Stone) :Bodies: :: Cameron Herrig (On the floor of the storage closet, hands folded over a stab wound in her stomach and a box set of Drake and Josh DVDs left beside her) :: Darius Van Dyke (In one of the doctors' offices, covered by a jacket, gunshot wound through the head) :: Maria Cucinotta (Near Cameron, eyes covered by bandaging, mutiple stab wounds in the limbs and chest) :: Arthur Bernstein (Near Cameron, bullet wound in the side of his chest) :: Junko Kurosawa (In another one of the doctor's offices, lying on her side with an arm extended away from her, gunshot wound to the chest) :: Alex Tarquin (Seated against a wall of the Storage Closet, face mutilated, stomach gash) :: William McKinley (Face down on the floor of the Storage Closet with a blood trail leading back to Alex Tarquin, wounds in hand and chest) :: Noah Whitley (Face up in the corridor of the doctors' offices, multiple stab wounds in his torso) :: Alan Banks (Near Noah and Isabel, throat cut open) :: Isabel Ramirez (Corridors of the doctors' offices, face down, chest and torso severely damaged, finger torn off one hand, head cut off so only the jaw area is intact) :: Georgia Lee Day (Laying in the hallway between the doctors' offices and the staff lounge, gunshot wound in upper thigh) :: Olivia Fischer (In the floor of one of the offices, gunshot wound in abdomen) Asylum Exterior The exterior of Willow Island Lunatic Asylum shows the clash between its beginnings as a family manor house and its second life as an asylum. Bars can be seen roughly bolted to the outside of windows and the wall surrounding the building is topped with barbed wire to prevent escapes. Although this barbed wire doesn't appear to have been installed very well as some of it now hangs uselessly. The previously well-maintained lawn at the front of the asylum has grown up and filled with weeds, while a large tree has fallen into the asylum itself. In fact the build-up of nature is very prevalent. In high winds the waves can be heard crashing against the cliffs behind the asylum and a path is located behind the asylum that leads to the cove below. : Danger Zone: '''Day 7 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Bell Tower *New Destiny (Astrid Tate, Lili Williams) *It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (Asuka Takahara) *The Brave May Not Live Long, but the Cautious Dont Live at All (Jeremy Frasier) *人生の曲 (Nancy Kyle, Jeremy Frasier, Clarice Halwood, Conrad Harrod, Barry Banks, Jonathan Gulley, Alvaro Vacanti) *This Is Not My Country, This Is Not What I Believe (Clarice Halwood, Tyler Yazzie, Harold Porter) *Thursday's Child (Aiden Slattery, Melanie Beckett, Serena Waters, Wade Cartwright) *Detection and Identification (Wade Cartwright) *Ain't nobody got time for this (Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi, Toby Andreasson) *Hang in there (Michael Crowe, Maria Cucinotta, Audrey Reyes, Alessio Rigano) *Calvin and Hobbes (Benjamin Lichter) *A Moth of Peace (Bryony Adams, Alice Baker, Sandra Dyer) *St. Elsewhere (Fiyori Senay) *Open Your Eyes and Look North (Serena Waters, Aiden Slattery, Melanie Beckett, Matthew Moradi) : The Rooftop *Five Finger Death Punch (Travis Lynch, Cass Prince, Min-jae Parker, Vanessa Stone) *Sunset Boulevard (Vanessa Stone, Alessio Rigano) *Start Your Day With A Smile (Alessio Rigano) *Karma Chameleon (Michael Crowe) *A Chef's Nightmare (Maria Cucinotta, Wayne Cox) *Forget-Me-Not (Wayne Cox) *Unlikely Salt And Pepper (Maria Cucinotta, Michael Crowe) *Alone Again (Naturally) (Alessio Rigano) *I swear I'm not a jumper. (Dorothy Shelley, Asha Sur, Min-jae Parker) *See The Needy Greedy Me We Bleed To Feed So Easily (Penelope Fitzgerald, Ben Fields) *Lay My Purple on the Grass (Nadia Riva, Tyler Yazzie, Keith Bauer) *Paradies Naiv (Lucilly Peterson, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell) *No More Predation. (Please.) (Wade Cartwright) *Goodnight, Travel Well (Ben Fields) *Miss Atomic Bomb (Jeremy Frasier, Ben Fields) *The Making of a Soul (Lili Williams) : The Cove *I Say You Kill Your Heroes and Fly, Fly, Baby Don't Cry (Jeremy Frasier, Irene Djezari, Danny Brooks) *Sæglópur (Olivia Fischer) *Until all our yesterdays are lighted fools... (Hannah Kendrickstone, Olivia Fischer, Irene Djezari, Alan Banks, Kaitlyn Greene) *Slow Motion Rocky Punches (Junko Kurosawa) *St. Patrick's Purgatory (Jasper Bustamante, Tara Behzad, Junko Kurosawa, Leslie Price) *Aluminum Bicycle Rods (Melanie Beckett, Serena Waters) *Miasma of the Dawn (Kaitlyn Greene) *It's a Snap (Toby Andreasson, Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi) *Blurry Eyes (Alessio Rigano) *A Light in the Dark (Nate Turner) *Wash It All Away (Travis Lynch, Cass Prince) *Dysthemia Morte (Blair Moore, Rene Wolfe, Wade Cartwright, Kaitlyn Greene) *The Girl Who Owned an Island (Kaitlyn Greene, Alba Reyes) *The World Without Us (Amanda Tan) : Northwest Cliffs *Those Who Play The Most Dangerous Game (Eliza Luz, Tara Behzad, Alex Tarquin) *The Calm Before the Storm (Conrad Harrod, Clarice Halwood, Isabel Ramirez, Maria Cucinotta) *Time steals us all away one day, does it not? (Asha Sur, Wayne Cox, Dorothy Shelley) *Just People In A Messed Up Place (Brendan Harte, Jonathan Gulley, Darius Van Dyke) *見てください (Nancy Kyle) *I've Swallowed Half An Hourglass (Mia Rose, Candice Banks) *The Thing About Life Is That One Day You'll Be Dead (Nadia Riva, William McKinley) *You and me and the devil make three. (Benjamin Lichter) *You're Not Alone, You're With Me (Oskar Pearce) *Think About Your Life (Coleen Reagan, Bernadette Thomas, Arthur Bernstein, Brendan Harte, Alba Reyes) *Mystic River. (Scout Pfeiffer, Asuka Takahara) *I'm Just a Soul Whose Intentions Are Good (Lucilly Peterson) *When Can I Stop Being Bad? (Alvaro Vacanti) *Haemolacria (Penelope Fitzgerald, Raina Rose, Ben Fields, Kimiko Kao) *Can You Hear Me Calling Out? (Alice Baker, Sandra Dyer, Bryony Adams) *Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight (Tyler Yazzie) *All Artists Talk to Their Creations (Bart Cappotelli) *Gift for the Darkness (Hazel Jung, Jordan Green, Min-jae Parker, Dorothy Shelley) : Bodies: :: Barry Banks (Peacefully laid on ground floor inside the bell tower, neck obviously broken and a shirt laid over his face) :: Harold Porter (Laying on a gurney outside the bell tower, stab wound in chest :: Wayne Cox (On the ground outside the asylum, neck broken) :: Oskar Pearce (In a watery grave below the cliffs) :: Toby Andreasson (Body dragged out to sea from the cove) :: Lucilly Peterson (On the rooftop of the asylum, facing up, midriff wrapped in bloody bandages) :: Kaitlyn Greene (Washed out to sea from the cove) :: Ben Fields (Face down on the rooftop, gunshot wound in abdomen) :: Aiden Slattery (At the bottom of the bell tower near Barry, legs broken, head wounds) The Supply Depot Located at the bottom of the sloping cliffs leading to the asylum, the supply depot was where all the general supplies and provisions needed for the entire island complex were brought in, stored, and dispatched from. The main feature of the supply depot is the relatively large docks which were designed to handle monthly deliveries to the island. Boat deliveries were preferred, although the raised helipad on the roof of the storehouse shows that on occasion other methods of transport were utilized. : Danger Zone: '''Day 2 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Docks *Plutonian Wharf (Jasper Bustamante, Henry Spencer, Arthur Bernstein) *The Gadfly Cometh (Bradley Floyd, Steve Dobson, Alba Reyes, Bryony Adams) *In This Starless Night (Henry Spencer, Taranis "Tara" Behzad, Bridgette Sommerfeld, Bryony Adams) *What I Needed They'll Pay (Blair Moore) *Drip (Keith Bauer, Tyler Yazzie, Eliza Luz) *Real Human Being (Michael Crowe, Jonathan Gulley, Alex Tarquin) *A Plague on Both Your Houses (Jonathan Gulley) *The Wicked Die Alone (Maxim Kehlenbrink, Fiyori Senay, Brendan Harte) *This Was My Dream, My Wish. It Didn't Come True. So I'm Taking It Back (Kaitlyn Greene) *I Will Not Bow (Blair Moore) *We Wish to Inform You That Tomorrow We Will Be Killed with Our Classmates (Amanda Tan, Alessio Rigano, Brendan Harte, Jonathan Gulley) *The Ones You Trust (Brendan Harte, Alba Reyes, Jonathan Gulley) : The Storehouse *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH (Dorothy Shelley, Asha Sur, Alex Tarquin, Wayne Cox, Sabrina Luz, Rea Adams, William McKinley) *Selected Poems of Emily Dickinson (Jasmine King) *To Dine With the Devil (Henry Spencer) *Why We Fight (Clarice Halwood, Bart Cappotelli, Jennifer Wallace, Kimiko Kao, Kiziah Saraki) *[martyr] (Dorothy Shelley) *Dark Necessities (Kaitlyn Greene, Vanessa Stone) *Inner Animal (William McKinley) *Collateral Damage (Astrid Tate) *How Can I Turn Off This Hatred That Fills My Eyes? (Alvaro Vacanti) *Forklift Driver Klaus (Alessio Rigano, Noah Whitley, Hannah Kendrickstone) *Sic Semper Sanguinus (Benjamin Lichter) : The Helipad *96+ Quite Bitter Beings (Darius Van Dyke, Junko Kurosawa) *The High Window. (Scout Pfeiffer) *Survival Strategy (Caleb Diamond, Maria Cucinotta, Jasmine King) *Bú-Tik (Kimiko Kao) *TFW you will never find out what's in the basement (Steve Dobson, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell) *Lavender (Bryony Adams) *お元気ですか？ (Nancy Kyle) *The Inferno (Taranis "Tara" Behzad) *Act II, Scene I (Hannah Kendrickstone, Noah Whitley) *Hemochromatosis (Raina Rose, Penelope Fitzgerald, Ben Fields, Jeremiah Fury) *Electric Dreams (Serena Waters. Melanie Beckett, Aiden Slattery) : Shoreline *Morphogenetic Fear (Bryony Adams, Alba Reyes, Wayne Cox) *Self Doubts and Hurricanes (Coleen Reagan, Henry Spencer, Jasper Bustamante, Arthur Bernstein) *Pitstop (Lily Caldwell) *Let's Awaken, By the Day (Blair Moore, Rene Wolfe, Noah Whitley, Lily Caldwell, Nancy Kyle) *I'll Carry On When the Valley's Deep (Noah Whitley) *A sea view to rest the soul. (Benjamin Lichter, Astrid Tate) *Wombo Combo (Jeremiah Fury, Travis Lynch, Matthew Moradi, Cass Prince) *The Virgin Sea (Eliza Luz, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell, Coleen Reagan) *With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped From a Corpse So Freshly Dead (Tyler Yazzie, Coleen Reagan, Keith Bauer) *We Are Monsters (Brendan Harte, Maxim Kehlenbrink, Dorothy Shelley, Candice Banks, Jonathan Gulley) *This is Where I'll Stand When the Flood Comes (Nate Turner, Matthew Moradi) : Bodies: :: Steve Dobson (At the base of the helipad, legs broken, throat slashed, and stab wound through skull) :: Taranis "Tara" Behzad (Charred corpse collapsed onto a heap of mostly burnt wood set atop the helipad, near the helicopter) :: Travis Lynch (In the shallow waters of the shoreline, gunshot wounds to the stomach and chest) :: Eliza Luz (In a watery grave off the shoreline, shoulder and abdomen slashed) :: Michael Crowe (On the docks, throat slashed and stab wound in abdomen, covered by a sheet with a sharpened stick laid beside him) :: Bernadette Thomas (Buried under a mound of sand on the beach, marked with a cluster of stones and two rings) :: Amanda Tan (Face down on the dock near Michael, gunshot wound in back, covered by a sheet) The Staff Housing Block The housing block is the key part of the staff housing area, containing the three buildings that the staff lived in. One of the buildings is a hunting cabin that is clearly the oldest structure present in the whole area, a large wooden construction used during hunting trips by the owners of the main house. The other two buildings known as A block and B block are large, grey rectangles that were clearly cheaply constructed and are much more recent. In the middle of these three buildings is a stone path and small yard area for socializing, weather permitting that is. : Danger Zone: '''Day 5 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Hunting Cabin *Nature's Predators (Cameron Herrig, Melanie Beckett) *Aaaaaand he's gone. (Jeremiah Fury, Nadia Riva, Brendan Harte) *Early Morning in the Garden of Good and Evil (Noah Whitley, Rene Wolfe, Blair Moore, Alessio Rigano) *The Lagniappe (Kimiko Kao, Caleb Diamond) *The List of Adrian Messenger. (Scout Pfeiffer, Hannah Kendrickstone, Noah Whitley, Asuka Takahara, Nate Turner) *"And feel the blackbird's sudden tug." (Benjamin Lichter) *Either Thou or I, or Both, Must Go With Him (Jonathan Gulley) *I know my soul's freezin', Hell's hot for good reason (Min-jae Parker, Cass Prince, Dorothy Shelley) *"Nope, it's not a dream. We're stuck with it." (Benjamin Lichter) *Rivers of Sadness and Mutual Need (Cass Prince, Alessio Rigano, Asuka Takahara, Candice Banks) : The Staff Dormitories A Block *Rolodex of Hate (Noah Whitley, Maria Cucinotta, Blair Moore, Sandra Dyer) *Prince of Nothing (Maxim Kehlenbrink, Benjamin Lichter, Lili Williams) *Song For A Warrior (Lili Williams, Benjamin Lichter, Maxim Kehlenbrink) *Megalomania (Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell) *Kiss Land (Jasmine Reed) *All I Have To Do Is Dream (Alessio Rigano, Dorothy Shelley) *Rear-End Collision (Lily Caldwell, Min-jae Parker, Emma Luz, Dorothy Shelley) : The Staff Dormitories B Block *They say the hangover after you get drugged and kidnapped by terrorists is the worst (Candice Banks, Mia Rose, Scout Pfeiffer) *凸( •̀_•́ )凸 (Darius Van Dyke) *Room of Relaxation (Samuel Howard, Darius Van Dyke, Kimiko Kao) *now is the winter of our discontent (Alex Tarquin) *Be Prepared (Danny Brooks, Bridgette Sommerfeld, Isabel Ramirez) *This time I might just disappear (Jonathan Gulley, Brendan Harte, Alba Reyes, Candice Banks) *Noland the Liar (Jeremy Frasier) *Drawn To The Blood (Lili Williams, Kiziah Saraki, Ben Fields, Penelope Fitzgerald, Raina Rose) *On open ground, do not try to block the enemy's way. (Benjamin Lichter) *Que sera, sera (Alba Reyes, Brendan Harte, Jaime Schanbacher) : The Connecting Bridge *Asymptote (Jennifer Su, Blair Moore) *Zum Glueck In Die Zukunft (Georgia Lee Day, Fiyori Senay) *Never Known Questions (Lili Williams, Kaitlyn Greene, Alan Banks, Scout Pfeiffer) *The Land Across (Maxim Kehlenbrink) *I'll Cross That Bridge When I Come To It (Mitch Settles, Lily Caldwell) *Wolfe Crossing (Rene Wolfe) *逃げろ (Nancy Kyle) *In A World Of Shit (Clarice Halwood, Natalie Winters, Tyler Yazzie, Wayne Cox) *Breadcrumb Trail (Lili Williams) *God in Three Persons (Natalie Winters, Lili Williams, Darius Van Dyke, Leslie Price) *The Latest Story That I Know is the One That I'm Supposed to Go Out With (Nadia Riva, Bridgette Sommerfeld, Bryony Adams, Caedyn Miller, Alice Baker, Sandra Dyer) *How Easy it was to Lie to Strangers (Nadia Riva, Min-jae Parker) *All Good Things To Those Who Wait (Clarice Halwood) *If You Don't Like What We Say, Try Living Here A Couple Days (Jeremy Frasier, Alba Reyes) *Where Will You Stand When the Flood Comes? (Jordan Green, Hazel Jung, Nate Turner) *Let it Happen (Jonathan Gulley) *The Plastic Ratio (Blair Moore) : Bodies: :: Jennifer Su (In a watery grave under the bridge) :: Danny Brooks (Wrapped up in bed sheets and placed on a bed in a room in the B Block of the dormitories, multiple stab wounds) :: Caleb Diamond (Throat slashed, covered by a sheet on a bed in one of the hunting cabin bedrooms) :: Bridgette Sommerfeld (On the ground beneath the bridge, head wound and multiple stab wounds to face and torso) :: Nadia Riva (In a watery grave under the bridge) :: Lily Caldwell (Face down on the floor of the A dorm main corridor, crossbow bolt embedded into her spine) :: Jaime Schanbacher (Laid out on a bed of one of the rooms in the B dorm, covered by a sheet, gunshot wounds) Utilities Compound Comprising three buildings surrounded by a fence and located on the outskirts of the staff housing area, the utilities compound is where anything that was needed but wasn't located by the docks was stored. Staffed by general maintenance workers, the utilities compound was kept in good condition originally, but decades of neglect has left the fence rusted and bent. Plenty of weeds have sprung up in the area and overtaken the paths, making navigating the area difficult. : Danger Zone: '''Day 3 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Warehouse *i can't wait to be sad and alone on the edge of the universe (Cristo Morales) *Prepare to Burn (Tara Behzad, Cristo Morales, Abigail Floyd, Kimiko Kao) *Consuelo's Departure (Lili Williams) *Companion Rectangle (Danny Brooks, Bridgette Sommerfeld) *No More Amazons (Leslie Price) *So, so tired... (Bart Cappotelli, Jennifer Wallace, Kiziah Saraki) *Demons Dance Alone (Lili Williams, Darius Van Dyke, Raina Rose, Johnny McKay) *Let the Darkness Flow Through You (Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi, Bart Cappotelli, Alan Banks) *Z3 ROADSTER FOR SALE (Wade Cartwright, Benjamin Lichter) *Prey Empathy (Wade Cartwright, Matthew Moradi, Benjamin Lichter) : The Radio Tower *Rare Footage of Jerry Worried (Jeremiah Fury, Ben Fields) *No Way To Survive (Brendan Harte) *Heel-and-Toe (Lily Caldwell, Lili Williams) *Why Y'all Gagging? (Noah Whitley, Sandra Dyer, Blair Moore, Rene Wolfe) *Tocatta & Fugue (Darius Van Dyke) *We're Here Because We're Here (Min-jae Parker, Eliza Luz, Vanessa Stone, Jordan Green, Hazel Jung) *Return of the Manatee (Darius Van Dyke, Jonathan Gulley) *I Don't Feel Like A Winner (Brendan Harte) *If It Bleeds, It Leads (Clarice Halwood, Jennifer Wallace, Nancy Kyle, Kiziah Saraki, Bart Cappotelli, Leslie Price) *What if I told you... (Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi, Travis Lynch, Cass Prince) *Jenny From the Block (Hazel Jung, Jordan Green, Jeremy Frasier) *Cucurrucucú paloma (Alba Reyes, Blair Moore, Vincenzo/a Gatti) : Vehicle Depot *Exhausted (Sandra Dyer, Kimiko Kao, Benjamin Lichter) *Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight (Bernadette Thomas) *70's Horror Movies (Jeremiah Larkin, Michael Crowe) *We're In This Together (Min-jae Parker, Hazel Jung, Jordan Green) *How Can I Take Off This Mask? (Alvaro Vacanti, Serena Waters, Alba Reyes, Brendan Harte, Melanie Beckett, Irene Djezari, Aiden Slattery) *...Lose a Hand (Jaime Schanbacher, Emma Luz) *Hi, Steve (Vincenzo/a Gatti) *Gran Torino. (Scout Pfeiffer, Blair Moore, Bart Cappotelli) *El Manana (Emma Luz) : The Slopes *Determination (Harold Porter) *The World Turned Upside Down (Jordan Green, Hazel Jung, Tara Behzad, Leslie Price) *Robber Barons (Kaitlyn Greene, Caleb Diamond, Alan Banks, Kimiko Kao) *Remember Everything (Travis Lynch, Cass Prince, Wade Cartwright) *The Ghost of Hope (Natalie Winters) *Repeating, Repeating, I'm Dying, I'm Breathing (Cass Prince) *Man in Three-Piece Suit Eating Omelette with Hands (Melanie Beckett) *Nightcall (Jonathan Gulley, Michael Crowe) *Bart's Nightmare (Bart Cappotelli) *Everything's In Solitude Except Character (Kiziah Saraki, Lili Williams) *Welcome to the Madhouse (Candice Banks) *Halfway Home (Alessio Rigano) *Man, Islands Suck (Matthew Moradi) *Chokepoint (Benjamin Lichter, Matthew Moradi) :Bodies :: Cristo Morales (Lying on the floor of the warehouse, stab wound in torso) :: Jennifer Wallace (Face up outside the radio tower's control room, eyes left open, bullet wound through her chin) :: Leslie Price (Also outside the radio tower control room, gunshot wound to the face) :: Irene Djezari (Face up on the floor of one of the vehicle garages, gunshot wound to the chest) :: Natalie Winters (At the bottom of the slopes, neck broken) :: Wade Cartwright (Outside of the warehouse near some shrubs, lying on back, head cracked open at the forehead) :: Benjamin Lichter (In a heap at the base of the slopes, head cracked open) Staff Social Areas As all the staff would have to remain on the island for extended periods of time it was decided it would be best if they had areas where they could relax when not on shift. The three buildings are all relatively close to each other but the gym is the most clearly recognizable building, being the largest and plainest while the library and bar both have homemade signs hanging up outside them. Although the bar sign appears to have been damaged at some point and the B stolen. : Danger Zone: '''Day 6 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Library *Dramatica (Coleen Reagan, Lily Caldwell, Jasmine Reed) *Good Omens (Maxim Kehlenbrink, Ben Fields) *白色雑音 (Nancy Kyle, Asha Sur, Dorothy Shelley, Wayne Cox, Isabel Ramirez) *Elapsam Semel Occasionem Non Ipse Potest Iuppiter Reprehendere (Mia Rose, Kaitlyn Greene, Alan Banks) *ONE MILLION TROOPS (Darius Van Dyke, Lili Williams, Leslie Price) *Death Is The Only Freedom... (Clarice Halwood, Kiziah Saraki, Bart Cappotelli, Lili Williams) *I Smell Burning (NPC thread) *Hyphaema (Raina Rose, Benjamin Lichter, Penelope Fitzgerald, Johnny McKay) *The Feather of Truth (Benjamin Lichter) *This Nearly Was Mine (Maxim Kehlenbrink, Vanessa Stone, Alessio Rigano) : The Pub *We pissin' our pants yet? (Michael Crowe, Jeremiah Larkin) *Call Me Maybe (Tessa Mabel Cole, Vincenzo/a Gatti, Melanie Beckett, Cameron Herrig) *The Greatest Sideshow on Earth (Amanda Tan, Kaitlyn Greene, Emma Luz, Jaime Schanbacher, Lucilly Peterson) *Kiss the Bottle (Darius Van Dyke) *Jerry is not a time lord, I promise. (Jeremiah Fury) *Let it Die (Jonathan Gulley, Michael Crowe, Alessio Rigano) *Overkill (Alessio Rigano, Hannah Kendrickstone) *OK KID (Fiyori Senay) : The Gym *Christmas Tree (Lily Caldwell) *A World Of Sadness (Brendan Harte, Penelope Fitzgerald, Asuka Takahara) *This Be The Verse (Arthur Bernstein, Coleen Reagan, Bradley Floyd, Alba Reyes, Bryony Adams, Kimiko Kao) *Malagueña Salerosa (Alba Reyes) *Bread Suit (Junko Kurosawa, Hannah Kendrickstone) *This isn't your average everyday darkness (Alessio Rigano) *End of the Line (Astrid Tate, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell) *If You Had My Love (Hazel Jung, Jordan Green) *Wait, don't be hasty (Alessio Rigano, Johnny McKay) *The Martyr Approach (Jeremy Frasier) *You thought it was Kimiko but it was me, Jerry! (Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi, Bart Cappotelli, Serena Waters, Aiden Slattery, Melanie Beckett) :Bodies: :: Bradley Floyd (Well hidden in a copse of bushes outside the gym, impaled with a spear) :: Tessa Mabel Cole (Somewhere outside the pub, throat blown open) :: Mia Rose (Partially concealed in some bushes outside the library, small puncture wound in neck) :: Jasmine King (Burnt corpse abandoned somewhere in the library) :: Astrid Tate (At the door of the gym, face up, both eyes destroyed and eyepatch missing) :: Hannah Kendrickstone (Laying in front of the bar inside the pub, plastic bag over her head) :: Jeremiah Fury (In a pile on the path leading to the gym, limbs at broken angles, head barely attached, eyes open) Category:Locations